Once Upon A Time in Arendelle: Fire and Ice
by Beautiful Snow Queen
Summary: Six months since Elsa and the gang have returned and taken Arendelle back, and all has been peaceful. Now, after all this peace, Anna is suddenly kidnapped by a dragon, and one of their guards has been murdered. During her hunt for her sister, Elsa comes across a mysterious girl who seems to hate her. Can they work together? Or is Anna and Arendelle doomed to the villains at work?
1. Prologue

The dragon's flame shot from its mouth, trying to scorch the person attacking a figure. The person was dressed in a guardsmen uniform, and clearly was no knight. The figure he was after shot an arrow at his shoulder, just as he barely dodged the dragon flame. The guard groaned in pain, pulling the arrow out, then glared at the figure; the fire behind him allowing him to see his adversary clearly. She was a tall female with dark hair and a dark skin tone, as if she spent a lot of time outside. The area around her eyes was green, as if she wore a mask. Wings like a bat spread out angrily, then relaxed a bit. "You're brave," she said, glaring at him. "Brave, but extremely foolish as well." She raised her hand, and telekinetically pushed him back toward the flame. He stumbled back, but didn't quite reach it.

"In the name of the **Queen** of Arendelle, you are under arrest…" he said, but his voice wavered and trailed off.

The girl scoffed, and stalked toward him. He took a couple of steps back toward the flame. "Like I said, _foolish_." Raising her hand again, knocking him back, harder this time. He flew back into the fire, screaming as he was scorched. The girl turned and walked away, clenching her jaw as his screams continued, and then finally died.

The dragon growled at her. "What?" The girl said irritably. "He attacked us, we defended ourselves. Can't help the fact that he died." The dragon indicated the fire that was spreading very quickly. "The fire has spread out of control, let the water dragons handle it."

A small red dragon came out from the forest behind her and landed on her shoulder. "_Tell the Water dragons what happened and that they are needed to douse something before it spreads too far,"_ she said, speaking in a foreign tongue. She then picked him off her shoulder and helped him take off. "_Elah_." She stayed to watch the small dragon for a moment, then turned and headed back into the forest.

**A/N: Haven't been on here in YEARS! One of my new friends has convinced me to start posting again, so that's what I'm gonna do. I'm afraid my previous stories that haven't been completed probably won't ever. My muse has died. Anyway, hope you enjoy! This story is also posted on Instagram ( iwillbequeenelsa) and is also posted fully on Wattpad (BeautifulSnowQueen)**


	2. Dragon Capture

Queen Elsa of Arendelle smiled as her sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle, walked into her study. "Hi there, little sis," she teased, giving her sister a hug.

Anna giggled. "Hey, Elsa," she replied smiling. "I was wondering if you would like to join me for a ride?"

"Um…" Elsa said, looking at the small stack of papers that she had to look through. "I'm not sure… why don't you ask Kristoff?"

"He's busy," Anna said with a sigh. "He said he had to go somewhere and get more ice…"

Elsa watched her sister, then decided the paper work could wait. She couldn't bare to see her upset. "Alright, let's go for a ride," she said, giving in. "It'll still be there by the time we get back."

Anna smiled, linking arms with her sister. They were about to leave when the door burst open and her Captain of the Guard rushed in. "Your Majesty," he said bowing lowly before turning to Anna. "Highness, I'm sorry to barge in like this."

"What is it, Captain?" Elsa asked, there was a hint of worry in her voice. The Captain of the Guard only sought her out in emergency cases.

"A few of our scouts were patrolling the Southern mountains," The Captain explained slowly. "I'm afraid it's not good news."

"Tell me Prince Hans is not building an army there again," Elsa said, praying to high heaven that he was not there.

"Actually, he isn't," the Captain said. "There was no trace of him." Elsa released a breath she had not realized she had been holding. At least she didn't have to worry about him… for now. "I'm afraid one of our men was found… dead."

Anna looked stunned while Elsa's hand went to her mouth. "How?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"That's where it gets complicated," the Captain replied. "It might be better explained if you came with me."

Elsa nodded, looking apologetically at Anna. "So much for our ride," Elsa said.

"I'll go with you," Anna said, squeezing Elsa's wrist. "I want to know what happened."

Elsa hesitated for a moment, but then nodded. What was the harm in letting her sister go with her? "Alright… just stay close, okay?"

"Of course," Anna said with a soft smile.

Elsa turned back to the Captain. "Will you lead us?"

OUATAFI

The party arrived at the small patch close to the Southern Mountains. Elsa gasped when she saw a good few acres of land scorched by unrelenting flames. "Where is the body?" Elsa asked, unsure if she could handle seeing the corpse; but she had no choice.

"Over here," the Captain said, taking Elsa's hand and guiding her through the debris. The area stunk of scorched trees, and there were hints that there were a few dead animals nearby. A few minutes later, they arrived to where the body of the fallen guard was.

Elsa was unable to look at the body for very long, and started to look around for a source. "What was he doing this far out?" Elsa asked, wondering why the guard was here.

"I sent him to join the border patrol for this morning," the Captain explained. "One of their men had fallen ill."

Elsa nodded, finding no source. "What caused the fire?" She asked, then saw a patch of grass and forest that was untouched and it looked as if a barrier of some sort had been put in place to keep the fires from reaching it.

"We're not sure," the Captain admitted.

"Lightning strike?" Anna guessed.

Elsa shook her head. "There weren't any storms last night."

"This is strange…" Anna commented, looking at the dead guard and then at the spot where Elsa was standing. "Elsa, look at where the guard is."

Elsa turned and looked at him. That's when she noticed that the guard was in the middle of charred forest. "He's in the middle of where then flames would have been…" she commented.

"Why would he be there?" Anna asked, a bit confused.

"He wouldn't," Elsa replied, sighing. "Unless he was pushed deliberately into the flames."

"You're saying someone murdered him?" Anna asked, her eyes widening in shock. "But why?"

"I don't know," she said turning back to her Captain. "What was his name?"

"Robert," the Captain replied.

"Did Robert have any enemies that you were aware of?"

"No," The Captain replied shaking his head. "Rob was a good guy and everyone loved him."

"And no one has seen Hans or any of his brothers?"

"No, Your Majesty."

Elsa sighed. She really didn't have time to solve a murder mystery- it was hard enough trying to plan time with Anna alone for their sister time. "Did Robert have any family?"

"Little girl and a wife."

Elsa shook her head and Anna gasped. "That makes this all the more tragic," she said. "Tell the wife that the castle doors are open to her and her daughter. Now, please."

The Captain bowed his head and mounted his horse again to ride off. Anna studied her sister for a moment before walking toward her and placing her hand on her shoulder. "What's troubling you, sis?" She asked.

"The fire…" Elsa said looking at Anna. "It just appeared out of nowhere, and then it was doused for no apparent reason."

"You're not thinking that…" Anna started, realizing what Elsa was thinking.

"This was done by someone with magic?" Elsa asked, nodding. "That's exactly what I'm thinking, Anna."

"What are we going to do?"

"Talk to someone who might hold the answers," she said, looking at Anna. "Think Grand Pabbie will mind us coming for a visit?"

"You think he might have some of the answers?"

"I think he might know what caused the fire," she said, hoping he wouldn't confirm what she suspected.

* * *

"You sure he won't mind?" Elsa said a bit hesitantly. She wasn't really in the mood to disturb the sleeping trolls; but, at the same time, they needed answers.

"They're family, Elsa," Anna reminded her gently, smiling a bit. "He's not going to mind. And besides, who else would you want to seek out? Rumplestiltskin?" Right after they got their kingdom back, Anna had mentioned her encounter with the Dark sorcerer- and how he and Mr. Gold were the same person. Elsa had not been too happy about that.

"Point taken," Elsa sighed, not wanting to travel to Mist Haven and make a deal she would probably get the short end for to discover what had happened to her guard. If her friends were back yet from the strange realm known as Storybrooke. "Let's just get this over with."

Anna smiled, taking her sister's hand and turning back to the group of boulders. "Grand Pabbie!" She called.

A large rock rolled toward the girls. When it stopped, Grand Pabbie's face appeared. "What seems to be troubling you my dears?" He asked, looking at their expressions.

"We were wondering if you could help us," Anna said, looking at Elsa briefly. "One of our guards was killed in a fire last night."

"We're just not sure what caused the fire?" Elsa said. "We were hoping you might know. There seems to be no cause for the fire… or a reason for it to have stopped burning."

"Where did this take place?" Pabbie asked.

"On the outskirts of Arendelle," Elsa replied, praying he wasn't about to say what she feared he was going to say. "Not far from the Southern Mountains."

Pabbie sighed. "I do know what caused that, fire. You're not gonna to like the answer I'm afraid."

"If there's something threatening my kingdom, I need to know," Elsa said, a bit more regal than she had intended. Anna placed her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"I believe it was a dragon that may have caused the fire," Pabbie said.

"Dragons?" Elsa asked, her eyes widening. "In Arendelle?"

"The dragon is harmless to Arendelle," Pabbie said gently.

"Tell that to the guard that died," Elsa said a bit harshly. Anna squeezed her shoulder again. She knew Elsa was only becoming distraught over the fact that there was a new threat- and the threat was pretty powerful. After taking a breath to calm down, she turned back to Pabbie. "I'm sorry… "

"What can we do to defoeat the dragon?" Anna asked. Elsa looked at her sister appreciatively before looking back at Pabbie.

"You can't defeat the dragon," Pabbie replied, a hint of regret in his voice. "The dragon is protected. If you try to attack it, it will cost you your lives."

Elsa and Anna looked at each other. "Thank you," Elsa said abruptly, turning to walk away. She had started to hug herself once again in comfort. "Let's go…"

Anna smiled at Pabbie, the. Turned to follow her sister. "If you do come across this dragon," Pabbie warned, making the sisters stop to look at him. "I suggest you vacate the premises immediately. Dragons are powerful creatures, and they are very unpredictable."

Elsa nodded and continued onward. After awhile, when they were completely alone, Anna started talking again. "Are you okay?" She asked, noticing Elsa was a bit tense.

"Not really," Elsa sighed. She couldn't keep her feelings from her sister.

"This dragon has gotten you really shaken up," Anna stated, recognizing the signs immediately.

"It's not just that," Elsa replied, looking at Anna as they continued on walking. "If I can't protect my own people from a dragon, then how am I supposed to rule a kingdom? Especially with threats also coming from the Southern Isles?"

"I don't know, Elsa," Anna admitted. "You shouldn't doubt yourself, though. You're the only one who can rule Arendelle."

"Tell that to Hans," Elsa said with a shudder. "He didn't do a bad job of ruling for the couple of days that he was King."

"That's because he was only there a couple of days," Anna pointed out. "We don't know what would have happened if he had been on the throne much longer." She smiled brightly as they continued their downhill journey. "You are a fantastic Queen, don't let Hans or his brothers persuade you otherwise."

Elsa smiled softly, linking arms with her sister as they stepped out of the trees, still walking downhill. "Where would I be without you?"

"A stubborn Queen with no fun in her life?" Anna teased, making Elsa laugh. The laughter didn't last long, though, as large talons grabbed Anna; yanking her and Elsa off the ground for a moment. Elsa looked up to see a grayish-cream colored dragon holding them. Unexpectedly, the dragon quickly did a zig-zag pattern, causing Elsa to lose her grip on Anna and fall about ten feet to the ground.

Elsa quickly scrambled to her feet, but there was no way she could give chase. "Anna!" She cried, watching helplessly as the dragon flew off with her sister. Suddenly, the ground gave way beneath her feet and she tumbled down to the base of the hill. Her head struck a rock as she reached the base of the hill, and she was knocked out.


	3. Search

Anna struggled to escape the dragon's grasp, but it was futile. After maybe an hour of flying, the dragon swooped down and dropped Anna in front of a mouth to a cave. "Finally!" She exclaimed, standing up and brushing herself off. "Now to go find El-" she gasped as something invisible grabbed her in a tight grip.

"You're not going anywhere," a female voice said. Anna looked over her shoulder to see a beautiful blonde step out of the shadows. "We would hate for your visit to be cut short, wouldn't we darling?"

Anna's eyes widened as another figure stepped out. She was in some serious trouble now…

OUATAFI

After awhile, Elsa came to. "Ow,"she gasped, touching a cut on her forehead, trying to remember what had happened. All she remembered was going somewhere with Anna… "Anna," she said looking around, seeing Anna missing. "Anna!" She scrambled to her feet a bit unsteadily. She looked around, wondering where Anna was. Then she remembered: a dragon had taken her sister. "I will not lose my sister," she said fiercely under her breath.

OUATAFI

"Kristoff," Elsa called, walking into the stable where she suspected Kristoff would be. Sven, the reindeer, looked up as she entered and made a grunting sort of sound. "Kristoff, please answer me. It's important."

Sven groaned as Kristoff came out of the carrot room. "Easy Sven, I know it's important if the Queen starts looking for me here."

"It's not always," Elsa said, trying to defend herself, but she knew better than to say that. She really only came in here when it was something about Anna.

"What's Anna up to this time?" he asked, chuckling softly.

"Actually, I need you to take over the kingdom for a bit…" Elsa said a bit hesitantly. She was nervous about leaving the kingdom in Kristoff's hands, but this was an emergency. "Anna's been taken, and I am going after her."

"What?!" Kristoff exclaimed, downright worried about his wife.

Elsa raised her hands up peacefully, though she doubt he'd calm down. "She was taken by a dragon," she explained. "I don't know why. But we've already lost one guard to the dragon."

"What's a dragon doing in Arendelle?" Kristoff asked, confused.

"I don't know," Elsa replied. "What I do know is that we've lost one guard already to the dragon, and I'm not risking any more lives."

"Except your own?"

"She's my sister, Kristoff," she reminded him. "I'd marry that scoundrel if it meant Anna got to live happily." There was a hint of fear and disgust in her voice as she spoke.

Kristoff looked in shock at her for a moment at the comment. Elsa turned away for a moment. She couldn't believe she had just said that, but it was true. Anna's happiness was very important to her. "Why won't you let me go with you?" Kristoff asked after a moment.

"Someone needs to watch over Arendelle while I'm gone," she said, looking at him. "And out of everyone, I have a better chance at getting Anna back."

"Because of your magic," Kristoff said, nodding. "Are you sure that's going to be enough?"

"It'll have to do," Elsa replied. "Dragons breathe fire; and the opposite of fire is Ice."

OUATAFI

By nightfall, Elsa had packed a couple of essentials and mounted her stallion, Blizzard, who was the fastest horse in the kingdom. She told Kristoff she would be back within a couple of days with Anna safe and sound. Right before she had fallen, Elsa had noticed the dragon had been traveling a South Eastern direction… toward the Southern Mountains.

After about an hour's ride, Elsa started calling out for Anna and looking for any signs that the massive beast had been there. By the time she had reached the third clearing, Elsa started to despair and dismounted. Blizzard turned to her and nudged her gently, nickering. "Oh, Bliz," she whispered, hugging him. "What am I going to do?"

Blizzard snorted, stamping his hoof. Elsa chuckled, not knowing what he was saying, but guessing it was something about pressing on. She wondered if This was the reason why Krostoff always talked to Sven. She kissed Blizzard's nose, and laid down by a tree trunk to rest a bit, she would continue her journey at Dawn.

OUATAFI

A black dragon flew toward the cave of the Southern Mountains. It called out as it landed, and the blonde sorceress walked toward it. "Easy, BloodMoon," she said, walking toward him. "What have you to report?" She raised her hand, pressing it to BloodMoon's snout and listened to his thoughts through the magic.

_It is as you said_, BloodMoon said. _The Queen has left her castle in search of her missing sister. _

The blonde turned to a figure who was standing in the shadows, her hand still pressed against the dragon's snout. "You were right," she smirked. "This Queen is going after her baby sister. Taking over Arendelle will be a breeze."

_There is more_, BloodMoon added. _Niguidara is close by. She wasn't far from where the Queen was slumbering. _

Theblonde's face fell, and she scowled. "The one the dragon's call _Niguidara _is also nearby."

"Is there anyway to eliminate her?"

"Keep dreaming," she said. "She's protected by several dragons… and all the dragon's are related."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"If you don't have a death wish it is," She replied bitterly. "If this _Niguidara _gets in the way we will have a hard time eliminating her."

"Then let's make sure she doesn't get in our way," the figure in the shadows said. "In the mean time, why don't we do something to celebrate our victory?"

The blonde smirked and sauntered over to him. "Our partial victory," she corrected, whispering in his ear.


	4. Dragon Girl

**A/N: FROZEN 2 IS HAPPENING! IT'S OFFICIAL! **

Elsa awoke at the break of dawn. After eating something small, she mounted her horse. After awhile, she stopped at a stream to let Blizzard drink. While he was drinking, Elsa washed her face, hoping to wake up a bit more.

A loud hissing-like sound came from the trees. Elsa looked in the direction, and Blizzard snorted, stamping his foot nervously. "Easy, boy," Elsa whispered, standing up and going into the trees. After walking a little ways into the forest, she gasped when she saw a white dragon- it had a long thin neck, and two golden horns at the top of its head- laying in the. Mouth of the cave. Her right hand started glowing as she slowly stepped closer to the large beast.

"Take another step toward the dragon and watch what happens," A female voice said Coldly from behind her.

Elsa jumped, ice shooting out of her hand in the direction of the voice. The arrow that shot out from the trees narrowly missed Elsa by inches. "_Cia…" _thegirl whispered staring at the small patch of ice shards, her eyes wide and her breathing speeding up, as if she were afraid of it.

"Who are you?" Elsa demanded, raising her hand again, this time aiming at the figure in the shadows.

"I think I should be asking you that question," the girl replied, her voice becoming hard.

"My name is Elsa," Elsa replied, though she really didn't want to answer the girl's questions. "I'm the Queen of this land."

"Well then you're a Queen who knows very little about her borders," the girl retorted. "Your border is on the other side of the treeline; where your stallion is."

"If you've touch-"

"Oh relax," the girl said rolling her eyes. "I don't hunt horses. Now why are you here outside of your territory?"

"My sister was taken by this dragon," Elsa answered, her hand glowing faintly. "I want her back."

The girl scoffed. "Crystal? You got the wrong dragon, lady. Crystal wouldn't dare take a royal."

"How would you know?" Elsa demanded, wondering how this girl was even involved with the dragon.

"Because there's too much at stake," the girl hissed bitterly. "Crystal knows the cost of taking a royal- and that is war. The _very last _thing we need right now."

"A dragon took my sister, and she matches the color."

"Describe the dragon to me," the girl said, crossing her arms.

"Grayish… maybe a cream color…" Elsa stammered trying to remember. She knew the color at least.

"Did the dragon have horns on its head?"

"I'm… I'm not sure…" she said, only remembering the color of the scales. She didn't get a good look at anything else really.

"It may shock you, Elsa, but not all dragons are the same color. Nor do they all look the same."

"How would you know?" Elsa asked, looking at the girl curiously. "Who are you?"

"My name's Leila," the girl replied with a hard stare. "I'm the Guardian of the Dragons. If you hadn't noticed, Crystal is pure white in the light. Not grayish-cream."

"Guardian of the Dragons?" Elsa repeated, remembering Grand Pabbie had said that the dragon who had attacked Robert was protected… "do you know anything about the forest fire?"

"Maybe," Leila replied dodging. "Maybe not."

Elsa sighed exasperatedly. This was not going to be easy. Suddenly, Crystal called out, causing Leila to look up and gasp. "BloodMoon!" Leila called, grabbing an arrow as she aimed.

Elsa looked up to see a large black dragon swoop down toward them. Leila released an arrow, hitting the dragon in the spot where the shoulder and wing connected. The dragon roared in pain, swooping down. His claws were extended as he headed for the women.

Suddenly, the black dragon was almost knocked out of the air by a red dragon. The red dragon roared in anger, Crystal taking flight and joined the red dragon. BloodMoon roared charging at the red dragon. Crystal breathed a stream of ice shards at the BloodMoon, freezing his wings and knocking him to the ground. The red dragon landed and breathed… _fire_ at BloodMoon.

Elsa gasped, her eyes widening as BloodMoon was hit. Crystal and the red dragon made hissing sounds, ready to attack again; their backs were arched, and Crystal even took a swipe at the other dragon, striking his arm. BloodMoon figured he'd had enough and took off. "Christina!" Leila called from beside Elsa.

The red dragon turned to Leila, her body relaxing. Leila slowly walked up to Christina, her arm outstretched. Christina nudged Leila's hand.

Elsa watched in amazement, and then Her mind caught up with watch she just saw. "She can breathe fire?" Elsa asked, wishing she hadn't a moment later.

"That's what fire dragons do," Leila said, turning away from Christina, and walking toward Elsa. "Although, I think you should stop worrying about the forest fire and your sister for a moment. We have a bit of a bigger issue."

"And what's that?"

"Why the dragonflame is BloodMoon doing up at this time of day?"

OUATAFI

BloodMoon flew straight to the mountain where the blonde and mysterious figure were standing. He landed growling as his wound bugged him. "BloodMoon?" The blonde said, walking toward him and placing her hand on his snout.

_Niguidara has made contact with the Queen,_ BloodMoon said. _It is only a matter of time._

"You did at least try to eliminate this Niguidara, right?" The blonde demanded.

_I tried to snatch the Queen, _he replied indignantly. _Niguidara got in the way, and when I tried again, her dragon got in the way. As did the dragon's sister._

The blonde snarled, turning away from the dragon. Her partner was not gonna be happy.

"I know that look on your face," her partner said. "What happened?"

"Niguidara happened," the blonde replied. "I think it's time we made contact with her. The more distraught that Queen is, the more likely we are to control her."

Her partner grinned. "Jordan," he called. A tall blonde man with a beard and mustache stepped forward. "Bring out the Princess."


	5. Unlikely Alliance (Fire and Ice unite)

"So… there's more than one type of dragon?" Elsa asked as she and Leila walked through the forest.

"Obviously," Leila replied. Her body language and tone said that she did _not _want to be around Elsa. She was at least nice enough to give Elsa shelter until she figured out what happened to her sister. "Crystal is an Ice dragon; Christina is a Fire Dragon, and BloodMoon is some sort of Night Dragon." She looked over her shoulder at Elsa. "Which means he should not be out until after the sun is down."

"You don't know much about him?" Elsa asked, a bit surprised.

"No," Leila replied, turning away and continued walking. "He just recently hit my radar. He's only out at night which makes me think he's a Night Dragon. Whether he's a specific type of Night Dragon, is hard to determine. I don't like to approach Rogues."

"Rogues?" Elsa asked.

"They're not a threat to your kingdom," Leila replied tartly. "You don't need to know more." They reached a small clearing and turned into the mouth of a cave. "Welcome to my lair. You can stay here until we find out what the flame is going on."

A tiny red dragon came out of nowhere and flew to Leila. "Pipsqueak!" Leila said, a smile actually crossing the girl's lips. The red dragon landed on top of the girl's chest, as if hugging her. Leila cradled him in her hands and hugged him back. "You better have been behaving." The tiny dragon made a purring sound with wide innocent eyes. Leila rolled hers. "Don't pull that stunt innocent stunt on me."

"Who is he?" Elsa asked, watching in amazement at how Leila's attitude changed immediately when she saw the tiny dragon.

Pipsqueak looked at Elsa and hissed menacingly. His back arched and his wings spread, as if he was about to attack. "Hey," Leila snapped at him. He looked at her as she started to stroke his spine. "Be nice," she whispered continuing to stroke his spine. Pipsqueak arched his back, enjoying the strokes. She looked back up at Elsa a moment later. "His name is Pipsqueak. He's extremely protective of me, that's all."

"Is he a baby dragon?"

"He's a mingon."

"My-what?"

"Mingon," Leila repeated. "Term for Miniature Dragon."

Elsa opened her mouth to say something else, but was cut off by a screeching sound. Leila looked at Elsa, then ran out to see what was happening. "BloodMoon!"

"Is it sunset yet?" Elsa asked as Leila took out her bow and arrow. Elsa looked up to the small patch of sky she could see through the trees. A black dragon was headed toward them.

"Not even close," Leila replied, aiming and releasing the arrow. The dragon hissed as the arrow grazed its cheek. He circled and something dropped from his talons. "Pipsqueak! Elah teraf BloodMoon!" Leila called as the dragon continued to fly away. Pipsqueak took off after the dragon. When they were gone, Leila turned to Elsa who was walking toward the object that BloodMoon had dropped. "That was weird…"

"What?" Elsa asked, continuing to walk to the object.

"Dragons don't just come out of nowhere and not attack you…" Leila said thoughtfully, "…especially not Rogues… something's up…"

Elsa took a few more steps forward and looked at the object. She gasped when she saw what the object was wrapped up in part of Anna's dress…with blood on it. Her eyes widened in terror and her hand went to her mouth as thoughts raced through her mind.

"Elsa?" Leila called, walking toward her. She saw Elsa's body go rigid, and hurried over to her. "Elsa, what's wrong?" She asked, placing her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa just pointed at the object, her face starch white, her hand trembling. She was speechless. Leila turned to see the object. And saw the blood. "Anna…" Elsa whispered.

"Elsa," Leila said gently, but firmly. "Go to the cave. Now."

Christina and Crystal had just landed behind them. Crystal looked at Christina, then gently nudged Elsa toward the cave. Christina growled something, then Crystal snarled something else and continued to gently nudge Elsa toward the cave, using the tip of her tail as well to guide Elsa.

Leila knelt down beside the thing wrapped in cloth. She took the dagger she kept in a sheath on her right thigh, and slowly cut it open. A couple of large rocks were wrapped in it. She sighed and looked at Christina. "Maybe her sister was taken by dragons," she said, looking at the rocks and back at Christina. "Is that human blood?"

Christina took a whiff and growled. "Dragon blood?" Leila asked in shock. "That means… we're all in serious fodder." She looked over at Elsa, who was curled up by the mouth of the cave. Her knees to her chest as she held her tears back.

Leila walked over to her, sitting down. "It's not your sister," Leila said after a moment.

"What?" Elsa asked looking at her.

"It was just some rocks," Leila said with a shrug.

"But… the blood…"

"Is Dragon's blood."

"What?"

"Someone wanted you to think that it was your sister," Leila explained. "I guess they didn't realize that dragon's can tell the difference between human blood and dragon blood."

Elsa was silent, trying to process all the information. "What kind of person would do this?"

"I don't know," Leila admitted. "But whoever did this has teamed up with Dragons; and that's a problem For both of us."

Elsa remained quiet, trying to process everything. Leila stood up and started walking out. "What are you doing?" Elsa asked, watching Leila walk out.

Leila stopped and looked at Elsa. "We can't do anything until Pip comes back. It gets pretty chilly at night, so I'm gonna build us a fire. We'll discuss more when I come back."

OUATAFI

When Leila returned, it was twilight. "You cold?" She asked, putting the wood down and putting some rocks around them.

Elsa shook her head. "It doesn't bother me…" she said softly, staring off into the distance. She was trying so hard not to cry.

"You really shouldn't worry," Leila said, organizing the wood a bit so that the fire could burn properly. "Your sister is still very much alive."

"How can you tell?" Elsa asked, watching Leila.

"Because dragons don't play with their food," Leila explained. "If one of the Rogues had taken Anna as a meal, she would be dead; and, they wouldn't bother sending you anything. Add that to the fact that we found dragon's blood on that piece of cloth, and someone is going through a lot of trouble to make you believe your sister is dead."

"How is it that you know so much about dragons?" Elsa asked.

Leila looked at Elsa, then sighed, muttering something unintelligible. She took off her green cloak and moved her hair aside. Her shoulders twitched forward, and a moment later, green wings sprouted from her back. "Because I'm one of them," she said, after giving Elsa a moment to process what she had just said. For good measure- and emphasis- she tosses a fireball into the sticks.

"You-you're a dragon?" Elsa stuttered in shock; but, for some reason, she was not frightened… just a bit more curious.

"Half-dragon," Leila corrected. "I'm a Dracosapien."

"The forest fire…" Elsa said, her mind racing. The girl just created a fireball… "That was your doing?"

"Actually," Leila replied seeing no point in avoiding the obvious. "That was Christina's doing- but she was trying to protect me."

"Protect you?"

"Yes," Leila hissed. "Just like I protected her. That guard knew too much."

"So you murdered him?" Elsa asked, her eyes wide and in shock.

"I _defended _myself," Leila replied harshly. "I told him to leave and keep his mouth shut; warned him of the consequences. As Guardian of the Dragons I have to protect them at all costs. Not my fault that he did not heed my warning. Instead, he attacked me; even had the audacity to call me a demon."

"So you pushed him into the blaze?"

"Yes and no. I never touched him; I just used my powers. It was self-defense." Leila turned away, waving her hand to heat up the blaze a bit.

"He had a family," Elsa replied.

"Wow," Leila replied sarcastically, turning to Elsa, her eyes blazing. "Guess what? So do I. Christina is part of it. If he had walked away, i would've left him alone; but, he wasn't going to leave until at least Christina was dead. I've had family slaughtered _viciously _because we're part dragon; I wasn't going to let him kill my bond-dragon. Tell me, Elsa, what would you do if someone was attacking your sister?"

"I would use the proper force to protect Anna and get them away from her."

"In other words you would use lethal force if necessary."

"I don't believe killing is ever the answer."

"But if someone was relentlessly attacking your sister? Giving you no option for mercy?"

"I…" Elsa hesitated not sure how to answer. Yes, she would die for her sister… but to kill? She wasn't sure if she could handle that.

"Little bit of advice, Elsa," Leila said, her gaze softening a tiny bit. "When it comes to war, the slightest hesitation can cost you lives."

The ground trembled a bit as one of the dragons- who had been curled next to each other under the stars- approached the mouth of the cave where the women were. Elsa looked up to Christina was there. "I'm okay, Christina," Leila sighed, looking at her dragon. "Go back to Crystal- and no disputes, please? We have enough family drama; we don't need you two fighting over whatever it is you guys were growling and snarling at each other about earlier."

Christina snorted and walked back to Crystal. "Family disputes?" Elsa asked,a bit confused.

"They're sisters," Leila replied, watching the dragons. "There's actually four; Christina is the eldest."

"They look so different…" Elsa said, looking at the dragons in amazement. Christina was large and red with a golden underbelly and golden flaps; at the top of her head looked like a ridge was at the top of her skull. Crystal was a little bit smaller, pure white with two golden horns at the top of her head. The only thing the two had in common were the yellow eyes that seemed to glow at night.

"I bet your sister looks very different from you," Leila pointed out, standing up to go outside. "Doesn't make you any less related."

Elsa was about to ask where Leila was going, when Pipsqueak finally appeared and hovered right in front of Leila. "What did you find?" Leila asked. Pipsqueak made a high-pitch purring sound, trying to explain to Leila. "Do you know where she is?" Pipsqueak purred something. "Good, that makes this rescue swift and easy. Do you know if there are any other mingons in the area?" Pipsqueak purred something else. "Okay, good… that means there shouldn't be much interference… good job."

Pipsqueak purred something and then flew to the back of the cave. "What did he say?" Elsa asked eagerly.

"He found out where BloodMoon was hiding," Leila said, sitting down by Elsa. "He didn't see where BloodMoon's masters were, but he did find Anna."

"Let's go," Elsa said, quickly standing up.

"Hold it," Leila said, watching Elsa. "Dragon's don't get their hands dirty unless there's something in it for them."

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked, confused.

"I mean I'm not divulging anymore information to you until you make a deal with me."

"What?" Elsa demanded. "This is my sister's life we're talking about."

"And I'd be risking at least two dragon lives," Leila countered, giving her a hard glare. "Not including my own. You can either go out there, praying you don't get captured or become dinner to the dragons; or, you can make a deal with me and increase your chances of survival dramatically. Your choice."

Elsa sighed, sitting back down. "What is this deal you want to make?"

"Make an alliance with me," Leila replied smoothly.

"What?"

"Look, I'm not a huge fan of you either; but the only way I'm giving out more information is if you make an alliance with me. At minimum at least let the dragons roam the outskirts of your kingdom. They won't be allowed near the village."

"I can't just make an alliance-"

"Do you want your sister back or not?"

"Yes."

"Then you have no choice. Make the alliance or take your chances and pray you survive."

"Do you corner all your acquaintances with these deals?"

"Who said anything about cornering? I'm merely giving you two options."

"And you know I'm not going out there unless I know where Anna is."

"Precisely."

"Why don't you just help me instead of forcing me into something I won't be able to get out of?"

"Because I need to make an alliance with a kingdom at some point. You've seen both types of dragons, you know we're not all bad." Elsa opened her mouth to say something, but Leila cut her off. "I know how important family is to you; it's important to me as well. Which is why I need the alliance. If you show your people not all dragons are bad, it will spread and maybe things will be better for the dragons."

"Do you even have this authority to make this kind of alliance?" Elsa asked after a moment.

"Of course I do."

Elsa sighed, knowing she was beat. "Done."

"Good," Leila said, a small smile cross her lips. She peeked out at the position of the moon. "We still have several hours of night left. We can leave now and get your sister out before dawn."


	6. Battle Rescue

Within twenty minutes, Elsa and Leila arrived at the mouth of the cave. "This is the Southern Mountains…" Elsa commented.

"Yes," Leila said. "But we're pretty far from your border. You only control about half of the Southern Mountains."

Elsa was still amazed about how she knew where the borders were. "How do you know?"

"I've been around a lot longer than you think," Leila replied. "Also, there's the small fact that the dragons aren't allowed in any kingdom until I make an alliance. A couple of dragons live around here."

"Does that mean you know who's behind this?" Elsa asked suspiciously.

Leila looked over her shoulder to give Elsa a hard glare. "I haven't been around here for a couple of weeks. I check on each dragon about once a month. Last I was here, no one was hiding." Leila turned back and continued walking, stopping behind a boulder. Pipsqueak, who was riding on her shoulder, jumped into her open palm. "Scout ahead," she whispered. Pipsqueak nodded and took off.

"Why does he need to scout?" Elsa asked.

"To alert us if there's danger," Leila replied, looking past the boulder to make sure that the coast was clear. "Because i'm part dragon, I have a sixth sense and can tell when there's danger nearby. The downside, is that I'm unable to tell what direction it's coming from." She started to continue on her way. "He's also the only one who knows where Anna is."

Elsa nodded and continued to follow Leila. "How exactly are you following him?"

"Strangely, I have a bond with him," Leila explained. "Nowhere near as strong as the bond I have with Christina; but, I'm able to keep in contact with him mentally."

"Is it like that with Christina?" Elsa asked a bit curiously.

"I probably shouldn't say anymore," Leila said softly after a moment, continuing down the long tunnel. They reached a fork and stopped. "Which way?" Elsa asked.

"To the ri-" Leila began, as she turned and started walking, but then stopped dead. "Pipsqueak?" She whispered. "Pip!"

"What's wrong?"

"I've lost contact with him," Leila said. Elsa could tell that she was trying to remain calm, but there was a hint of distress. "Does that mean you know who's behind this?" Elsa asked suspiciously.

Leila looked over her shoulder to give Elsa a hard glare. "I haven't been around here for a couple of weeks. I check on each dragon about once a month. Last I was here, no one was hiding." Leila turned back and continued walking, stopping behind a boulder. Pipsqueak, who was riding on her shoulder, jumped into her open palm. "Scout ahead," she whispered. Pipsqueak nodded and took off.

"Why does he need to scout?" Elsa asked.

"To alert us if there's danger," Leila replied, looking past the boulder to make sure that the coast was clear. "Because i'm part dragon, I have a sixth sense and can tell when there's danger nearby. The downside, is that I'm unable to tell what direction it's coming from." She started to continue on her way. "He's also the only one who knows where Anna is."

Elsa nodded and continued to follow Leila. "How exactly are you following him?"

"Strangely, I have a bond with him," Leila explained. "Nowhere near as strong as the bond I have with Christina; but, I'm able to keep in contact with him mentally."

"Is it like that with Christina?" Elsa asked a bit curiously.

"I probably shouldn't say anymore," Leila said softly after a moment, continuing down the long tunnel. They reached a fork and stopped. "Which way?" Elsa asked.

"To the ri-" Leila began, as she turned and started walking, but then stopped dead. "Pipsqueak?" She whispered. "Pip!"

"What's wrong?"

"I've lost contact with him," Leila said. Elsa could tell that she was trying to remain calm, but there was a hint of distress.

Leila quickened her steps a bit. "How is that possible?"

"Not sure," Leila replied, grabbing her bow and an arrow and loading it. "He could be pulling a prank and deliberately flew out of range; or, and I hope it's the former, something happened."

"Any idea what?" Elsa asked, picking up her pace.

"Instinct tells me it's a trap," Leila replied. "How good's your aim?" She asked, ducking behind a boulder for a moment.

"It's descent…" Elsa replied hesitantly. "Why?"

"Might need you to be the archer," Leila replied, grabbing an orange Crystal-like sword from her quiver.

"What's that?" Elsa asked, wondering what good Crystal is good for against metal.

"Firesword," Leila replied, peeking out. "There's a light in the cavern. I'll go in first; if I find Anna, I'll launch a flaming arrow your way. If a regular comes through, run and I'll get Anna out."

"I'm not leaving here without my sister," Elsa replied.

"Elsa," Leila hissed irritably. "You're going to have to trust me. You're no good to Arendelle dead." With that, she quickly got up and cautiously walked into the cavern.

OUATFI

Leila cautiously stalked into the cavern. It was lit by a few torches, allowing her to see very well. "Hello?" She whispered, looking around. She saw a young woman with strawberry blonde hair by the wall closest to her.

"Who are you?" She asked, glaring at Leila. Her hands were bound, and there was something in her hands that she was cradling.

"I'm Leila," Leila replied, looking around. Her danger sense was going off, but if they hurried, they might be able to make it out. She quickly launched a flaming arrow toward where Elsa was. "I'm an ally of your sister's." She quickly grabbed the dagger she kept on her right thigh and cut through the rope that bound Anna's hands. Looking up- as she put the dagger back- she noticed Anna had a black eye… and it was practically swollen shut.

"Is she here?" Anna asked, a hint of fear in her voice.

Before Leila could reply, Elsa came in. "Anna?" She called, quickly finding her sister. Elsa raced to her on sight, grabbing her in a bear hug.

Anna dropped what she was cradling, and Leila realized it was Pipsqueak. "Pip!" Leila said, picking him up and rubbing his back. "What happened to him?" She demanded glaring at Anna.

"I threw a pebble at him…" Anna replied. "I thought he was going to attack me."

Leila sighed, knowing it was reflex. She couldn't blame Anna; she had been grabbed by a dragon, and then probably had to deal with BloodMoon as well.

Anna quickly turned back to Elsa. "You have to go," she whispered as Elsa helped her to her feet. "It's a trap."

"I'm not leaving without you," Elsa said firmly. "Look at what they've done to your face."

"Before we start an argument," Leila cut in. "Let's get out of here and beat the captors." Elsa nodded and started to gently pull her sister along. Right before that got to the mouth of the tunnel, a loud roar came from the direction Leila and Elsa had come. All three girls covered their ears. "Or they've found us."

A chuckle came from the shadows by the other tunnel on the opposite side of the room. "Did you honestly think you could get out of here and we wouldn't notice?"

You must be BloodMoon's mistress," Leila said, putting Pipsqueak- who had just started to wake up- into her quiver.

"Oh, I'm much more than that," BloodMoon's mistress replied. She stepped out into the torchlight.

Leila's eyes widened in horror when she saw who it was. "Morgause?!"

"You know her?" Elsa asked, standing in front of Anna.

"I know _of _her," Leila replied, watching Morgause closely. "She's a sorceress who's mastered the Dark Arts."

"You must be the infamous Niguidara," Morgause said, stepping closer to the group.

"Someone's been learning Dragon Tongue," Leila replied, aiming her arrow at Morgause's chest. "Now let us go or-"

"You'll what?" A new voice called as he walked into the cavern.

"Hans!" Elsa gasped as her eyes widened in terror, and her hand started glowing intensely. She struggled to keep her breathing even as snow started to fall around her.

"Now's not the time for battle engagements, Elsa," Hans said as his brothers came out behind him. "You know what I want; we both know you can't bare to lose your precious sister."

"Fourteen to three?" Leila asked, interrupting. "That's hardly a fair fight."

"No one asked if it was fair," Hans countered irritably. "From the way I see it, you have one sorceress, and thirteen excellent swordsmen- few of whom having to be excellent shots with crossbows- versus a freak, an ordinary girl, and an archer."

"Appearances are deceiving, Hans," Leila said, stepping forward. "I'd watch that tongue if I were you." Her shoulders twitched forward, and her dragon wings sprouted from her back.

"Okay, so there's two freaks in your group," Hans corrected himself.

Leila rolled her eyes and ignited her firesword with a flick of her wrist. "I'm a Dragon Witch, genius!"

Hans drew his sword and attacked Leila, whose sword went through Hans's; as if it were butter. She was then knocked back by a push from Morgause. Leila quickly scrambled to her feet as Elsa created a wall to protect herself and Anna. "Elsa, I need cover fire!" Leila called, deflecting several of Morgause's shots with her telekinesis.

Elsa nodded, and started shooting ice blasts randomly at Hans's brothers. Leila ran out from behind the wall and quickly took flight, deflecting one of Morgause's shots again, and began zig-zagging. _Christina_! She called out mentally as she dodged a couple of arrows that the other Princes shot at her. _Could use some backup! We're outnumbered, and we have a powerful Dark Sorceress on our hands!_

_Hang on,_ Christina replied.

Leila deflected some arrows, and then swooped down and created a fire circle, with about nine of the princes inside it. "Careful in there!" Leila laughed, until she saw Hans, Morgause, and three of the other Princes stalking towards the Ice wall that Elsa had put up.

Elsa was trying to catch the other Princes, but Morgause would deflect all of her shots. Knowing they would be too close to Anna, Elsa stomped on the floor, turning it to ice, and made a run for the wall to her right.

The three Princes slipped and fell, as well as Morgause, who was caught off guard. Hans was the only one who was left standing. He ran across the ice to Elsa, who had a version of an ice sword in her hand. As soon as he was close enough, he attacked; Elsa parrying and countering every move as best as she could.

Meanwhile, Leila had been distracted by the three Princes who recovered and immediately started toward the ice wall to get Anna. "Oh no you don't," Leila growled, grabbing her arrows and shooting the ice wall. Each arrow ricocheted into each Prince's leg, disabling the Princes. Suddenly, a blast of magic knocked her out of the air, and slammed her against a wall. Leila was stunned for a moment, and then recovered. "Looks like I've evened the odds a bit," she said, watching Morgause, who was ready to attack again.

A scream distracted everyone, and they turned to see Elsa pinned to the wall with Hans's sword against her neck. Elsa had done well against Hans, but he was stronger and way more experienced. "Any last words, Elsa?" He asked.

Leila quickly used this moment to grab Hans with her telekinesis and pull him away from Elsa. "Stay away from her," Leila hissed, before being struck in the shoulder by Morgause.

Elsa shot an ice blast at Morgause, who easily deflected. "Elsa, she's too powerful," Leila called, scrambling to her feet- although she slipped several times.

Suddenly, a loud roar came, causing everyone to cover their ears. "Sounds like backup is on the way," Leila smirked.

"BloodMoon will take care of your dragon," Morgause said.

"Oh, you didn't know?" Leila asked, mock-curiously. "I didn't bring just one dragon; I brought _two."_

Suddenly, an icy wind came through the passage Elsa and Leila had come from. It hit Morgause, and it wasn't long before she was blue and shivering. "Next time you mess with a Dracosapien, make sure they're not friends with the Royal Dragons," Leila smirked, as Crystal came in. "About time!"

Elsa hurried over to Anna, who was curled up by the wall. "Dragon?" Anna gasped, trembling a bit.

"It's okay," Elsa soothed, guiding her to Crystal's side. "She's friendly."

"Yes, Anna," Leila said, climbing onto Crystal's back. She held out her hand for Anna, who hesitantly took it. "Let's get out of here before Morgause recovers."

Elsa quickly climbed on, and Leila waved her hand, dissipating the ring of fire with the other Princes. "Go!" Leila cried, seeing Morgause had recovered. Crystal quickly turned around, her tail knocking everyone to the ground.

"Why didn't your dragon show up?" Elsa asked, cradling Anna as Crystal ran through the tunnel.

"It's too small for Christina," Leila replied, her hand going to her quiver for Pipsqueak to crawl on. "She never would have made it to us."

Elsa nodded, looking over her shoulder, hoping not to see anyone following them. The sound of fire caught their attention. "Sounds like BloodMoon is getting roasted," Leila said, as Crystal came out onto the ledge and took off. "I'll be back," Leila said, jumping off Crystal, and flying toward the fight between Christina and BloodMoon. She grabbed an arrow and shot it directly into one of BloodMoon's eyes.

BloodMoon screeched in pain, giving Christina the chance to slam BloodMoon into the mountain. "Careful," Leila said, landing on Christina. "We don't need to break the mountain to pieces." With BloodMoon stunned, and not recovering anytime soon, Christina flew after her sister; quickly catching up.

**A/N: Be honest, how many of you saw Morgause coming in?**


	7. Alliances begun deals made

**A/N: Chapter slows down a bit, but I thought it was necessary. It sort of prepares for the sequel.**

Leila placed her weapons behind the ridge on Christina's skull, then jumped to Crystal's back. "How is Anna?" Leila asked.

"She's asleep," Elsa said, gently brushing Anna's bad eye. "But her eye is worrying me."

Leila knelt down next to Elsa and Anna. She tried to look at Anna's eye a bit more closely. "It's too dark to take a proper look at," she said. "But, from what I remember, it was pretty bad."

"What would the damage be?"

"Not entirely sure," Leila replied. "I'm going to make a poultice that should help with the healing process."

"How?"

"Pipsqueak," Leila called. The mingon was curled up near the sisters. When Leila called him, he looked up and walked over to her. "Go grab my satchel. The one I keep all my herbs in?" Pipsqueak nodded and took off. "How far away are we from the castle?"

"I'm not sure," Elsa said, looking over the clouds. She could see the top of her castle in the distance. "An hour maybe?"

"You don't fly much," Leila commented, shaking her head as she looked at the rooftops. "Five minutes tops."

"You sure?"

"I fly all the time," Leila reminded her. "It's a lot faster than horseback."

Elsa nodded, looking back down at her sister, who was asleep in her arms still. As they started to descend, Anna stirred and looked up. "Elsa?"

"Anna," Elsa said, tightening her grip a bit around her shoulders. Anna smiled, and gave into her embrace.

It wasn't long before Crystal landed, along with Christina by her side at the back of the palace. Leila helped Elsa and Anna down from Crystal's back, and then sent both dragon's away. "Not taking any chances," Leila said, catching up with the sisters. Anna was only half awake, so Leila helped Elsa. Suddenly, something fell from the sky just behind Leila. She turned to see that it was her satchel. "Thanks, Pip!" Leila called, watching the mingon circling the sky.

"That was fast," Elsa commented, watching as Pipsqueak landed on Leila's shoulder.

"I don't call him 'Swift Pip' for nothin'," Leila replied, helping Anna slowly up the staircase they reached. "He's one of my fastest flyers; I send him everywhere."

A couple of the guards who were patrolling saw Anna and Elsa, and one of them quickly picked Anna up. The other looked at Leila suspiciously; that is, until Elsa held up her hand. "She's an ally," she said calmly.

The guard bowed and nodded. Then Kristoff came out. "Elsa!" He called worriedly hurrying over to his sister-in-law. He gave her a quick hug.

"Kristoff?" Leila asked, watching as he released Elsa.

"Leila!" Kristoff exclaimed, looking to see Leila with surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"You should know when dragons are involved, I get involved as well," she smirked, looking him over.

"Wait," Elsa said, confused. "You two know each other?"

"We're brief acquaintances," Leila replied. "We were at the end of a harsh Winter, and… Topaz, I think it was… tried to have Sven and him for dinner." She smiled softly at Kristoff. "Pure luck that I was nearby and I Christina told me there was a kid involved."

"She saved you from a dragon?"

"Yeah," Kristoff said, rubbing the back of his head. "I forget how long it's been."

"It was a decade ago," Leila stated. "Not including the thirty years that everyone was frozen in time with."

"And you haven't aged a day," Kristoff said, a bit in shock.

"Yeah…" Leila said, shifting her feet a bit. "Anyway, we've wasted enough time on memory trail. Is there somewhere I can make the poultice?"

"Take her to the kitchen," Elsa told the other guard who had stuck around. He nodded, bowing and escorting Leila to the kitchen. She shot him a warning look as his hand went to the pommel of his sword; then he dropped it. If the Queen had made an ally, he should give her a chance… even if she did have dragon wings.

Elsa turned back to Kristoff. "You knew of her and didn't tell me?" Elsa demanded.

"You heard her, Elsa," Kristoff replied defensively. "It was over forty years ago. I honestly had forgotten about her until you brought up a dragon kidnapping Anna. I would have mentioned it, but I didn't know where to look for her. She didn't exactly tell me where she was from."

Elsa sighed, knowing what little good it would have done her even if he did mention Leila. "You want to see Anna?" She asked, sighing.

"Of course," Kristoff said, following Elsa as she headed to Anna's room. "Leila mentioned she needed to make a poultice?"

"Anna was injured," Elsa explained. "She has a black eye."

"What?" Kristoff demanded, anger clear in his voice. "Who did this?"

"If I had my guess, it was Hans," Elsa replied.

"The next time I see him-"

"You won't do anything," Elsa said, her voice commanding. "His twelve brothers are with him as well as a powerful Dark Sorceress; you won't stand a chance. I won't risk Anna becoming a widow less than six months after her marriage."

Kristoff kept his mouth shut, knowing Elsa was right… this time anyway. Elsa opened the door and let Kristoff in. When Kristoff saw Anna- who was propped up in her bed- he rushed over and gave her a hug. Anna gasped. "What's wrong?"Kristoff asked.

"Don't hug me too tight," Anna said, attempting a smile, her hand going around her torso.

"I've made the poultice," Leila said, coming in with her escort. She stopped when everyone was silent and looking at Anna. "What's wrong?"

"Anna seems to have more than one injury," Elsa replied, looking at Anna worriedly.

"Let me look," Leila replied, indicating for Kristoff to move. She placed the poultice on the bedside table. "I'm gonna put a bit of pressure on your ribs. Let me know if it hurts." She started putting a bit of pressure, and there was no response; however, when applied more pressure to Anna's ribs, and Anna gasped in pain.

"What's wrong?" Kristoff demanded.

"Kristoff, I think it's best if you leave for right now," Leila said, shooting him a warning look.

"But-"

"Now," Leila said more firmly.

Kristoff sighed and then left. When he was gone, Leila turned to Elsa. "I'd send you out as well, but I doubt it'll work," she said as the Queen stepped closer. "It looks like Anna has a couple of bruised ribs- probably because someone kicked her a few times; she's lucky they aren't broken. I'm no physician, though, so I highly recommend you call one."

Elsa nodded and watched as Leila gently put the poultice on Anna's eye. Anna resisted at first. "Ow," she gasped.

"Believe me, Anna," Leila said. "All the pain is worth it. But, the more you squirm, the more pain you'll cause."

"Take my hand," Elsa said, going around and sitting next to her sister. Anna took it and squeezed as Leila went over the more sensitive areas. "What's in there?" Elsa asked, hoping to distract Anna a bit.

"Majority is comfrey and BloodRoot," Leila said. "It's to help with the swelling, discoloration and speed up the healing. There's a small amount of wild garlic to prevent infection; as well as Witch Hazel, which also helps with the bruising."

"You sure it will work?" Anna asked, squeezing Elsa's hand.

"Nothing is guaranteed, Anna," Leila replied, finishing. "Which is why I recommend you call your physician so he can take a look." Leila shot Elsa a look and indicated for Elsa to meet her in the hall.

"Rest now, Anna," Elsa said softly, squeezing her sister's hand before following Leila.

"I've left some poultice in that bowl so you can apply some more in the next couple of days," Leila said, standing beside the doorway. "Don't suppose I have to tell you to apply ice after I'm gone."

"Something tells me you didn't bring me out here to tell me that," Elsa said, crossing her arms.

"You're right," Leila said, looking over her shoulder to make sure Anna wasn't trying to listen in. "I've brought you out here to warn you about what you'll be putting up with for the next several days, if not weeks."

"What would that be?"

"Anna is possibly temporarily blind," Leila said calmly. "Your physician will confirm, but I wouldn't expect any good news from him."

Elsa was silent for a moment, as she looked at her sister who was once again asleep. "Why didn't we know about Anna's other injuries sooner?" Elsa asked quietly.

"Adrenaline probably," Leila replied. "She was terrified when she found out you were at the cave, and she attacked Pip out of fear. Add that to her injuries and it's a wonder that she didn't attack either of us when we entered."

"What do we do now?" Elsa asked after taking a moment to process everything.

"You do nothing," Leila replied. "Just help your sister. I, on the other hand, know someone who owes me a big favor, and I'm about to collect."

"Who would that be?"

"Morgause's sister, Morgana."

Hans was sharpening his blade, imagining Elsa's blood all over the perfect blade. He had been so close to taking over Arendelle once again. Of course, he knew the ice harvester was in control while Elsa and Anna were gone; but, he would be taken care of swiftly.

"At least something was accomplished," Morgause said, coming into the room.

"What would that be, my dear Morgause," Hans asked, looking at her. He was a bit irritated at how the fight went, but maybe it wasn't a total loss.

"We know who Niguidara is," Morgause smirked. "Now, all we have to do is find her weakness and make her leave the fight."

"Finding it won't be easy," Hans replied, raising his eyebrows. "How do you plan on exploiting it?"

Morgause sauntered over to him. "My sister has a dragon; Niguidara means Guardian in Dragon Tongue. Surely Niguidara will visit Morgana soon. I'll just ask Morgana what she knows of her."

"That is an excellent plan," Hans said, reaching up to stroke Morgause's face. "Then with the dragon pest out of the way, Arendelle will be ours."

"Arendelle _and_ Camelot, darling," Morgause replied, leaning down to kiss Hans.

**A/N: GET A ROOM YOU TWO! Anyway hope you enjoyed. In case no one has figured it out yet, Leila is my OC. The sequel will bring in another OC as well, and this OC is VERY unique. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
